My Brother's Girlfriend
by OVOLes
Summary: This is a true story about how i fell in love with my brother's girlfriend and how it started then how i dealt with it. So I hope you enjoy!


**Um so I wanted to make this story because about two thirds of this is true and I thought it would be a pretty cool scenario for these two. And depending on how much you guys like this and want me to continue then I'll definitely be telling y'all at which point it's not true anymore. Or I can let you guys try and guess where it becomes untrue. So hopefully you like this annnnd yeah that's it.**

It all started when she walked into Dr. Brown's Honors Brit Lit class. I walked in, looked on both sides of the classroom looking for a seat. I didn't see any on the left so I looked to the right and saw that there was an extra seat at a table with three other girls already sitting. The second I sat down, was the second she walked in. The second she walked in was the second I fell in love.

She was beyond beautiful with her long, silky blonde hair, blue eyes, nice legs an- I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a chair scraping the floor at the table next to me. It was her. Sitting at the table next to me. All by herself. At that thought, a large smile appeared on my face and one of the girls at my table tapped me on the shoulder then shrugs. I shake my head and get up. I don't know where but I somehow got the courage to go over and sit at her table.

"Hey.." I say, having a little bit of courage left in me.

"Hi.." she replies and for a while we just stared at each other until she lowered her head, blushing

"Umm thank you" I smiled

"For what?" I asked

"For sitting with me." When she said I got this big smile on my face because it was absolutely no problem with me sitting next to her so I tell her

"Its definitely no problem uhh.." I say while trying to hint at her to give me a name

"Oh! My names Brittany." She says, getting the hint and then sticking out her hand. I went to shake it but then Dr. Brown walked and started talking.

Brittany and I didn't talk for the rest of class, seeing as we were writing down reminders about all the books we would be reading throughout the year. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and as I was walking out the door Brittany ran up behind me, grabbed my hand, then turned me around so I could face her

"I didn't catch your name" she said

"Well I didn't throw it so.." I said smiling but before she could say anything, I told her my name was Santana.

"Santana..San..Sanny..yeah Sanny, I like that" Brittany said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and then attempted to walk smoothly out the door while still facing her, but of course me being me I bumped into a nearby trash can to which she laughed at then left.

We are now in 7th period and I haven't seen Brittany since this morning, not that I've been looking around for her or anything, but yeah, anyways I'm in art now and I'm waiting for my name to be called for the seating charts.

She finally calls my name at a table with three other girls. When I sit down, the girl next to me leans over and tells me her name, which is Olivia. I hadn't been paying attention to the teacher giving instructions so I don't know what we're supposed to be doing.

I turn to look over at Olivia but she isn't there, so I turn back and look forward at the only girl left at the table besides me. I didn't know her name and since she was across the table I couldn't tap her or anything so I kicked her.

I guess she didn't feel it so I kicked her again. That time she looked up.

"Did you just kick me?" she asked, with one of her eyebrows raised, which was sexy but not Brittany sexy.

"umm yeah but only because I didn't know your name and uhh you were looking down at your paper so I didn't really kn-"

"It's fine" she chuckled then added, "what did you need?"

"I just wanted to ask what we were supposed to be doing today, I wasn't paying attention.." I said looking down, blushing

She raised that sexy but not as sexy eyebrow at me again, " well why not?" she asked

"uhhhh I..uhh I don-" I was interrupted again

"haha its okay you don't have to tell me" she said then added, "we're doing free draw today which means that we can draw anything we like. Mrs. Daniels said she just wanted to see where we are skill wise."

I thanked her then we both went back to work. About 5 minutes until we had to go to our homeroom, me, Olivia, and the girl across from me all compared our pictures. I ended up drawing a close up of Brittany's face. When they saw it both of them asked if that was my girlfriend, I was about to say I wish but then I noticed the fire in Olivia's hazel eyes.

"No, I actually just met her in 1st period but there was something about her and I couldn't get her out of my head and things this beautiful tend to stay in there until I get it down on paper." I said just before the bell rang.

On the way to Homeroom, I couldn't help but think back to the fire in Olivia's eyes. I thought about it the whole way to 's room. Walking into the classroom, I look around for a seat noticing that it was boys on one side and girls on another minus one girl who was cuddling up to who I guess is her boyfriend, but since she was on that side, it left a seat open next to…

Brittany….

**Okay so I only wanted to tell yall about how we met and to introduce Olivia and my other friend from art, who each play very important parts in the story.**

**As said earlier, if you read the top, depending on whether or not you like it ill continue it. So if you guys like it the next chapter will either be about the next day or ill skip ahead to now, which is a year from when we met.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
